


Wild Love Underwater

by Chell



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chell/pseuds/Chell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the odd building on the way home is actually a love hotel, the odd tube is actually a water slide, and friendships are more than what they seem to be.</p>
<p>Free! KM fill; The original prompt went somewhere along the lines of "MakoHaru jacuzzi sex"... I think. (To be honest, I don't think I ever got to the actual sex, but- I'll try.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ So I started posting this many months ago on the Free! KM, accidentally lost the url to the prompt and never managed to finish this fanfic orz;; I forgot all about it eventually, but -- look, here it is. As it was sitting somewhere on my comp. And I'll try to finish it this time... seriously.

Everyday, Makoto and Haruka walk home from school. That's an old habit for them, and they already know which paths are best on rainy days, how many steps it takes for them to get to each other's homes, and where they will find the stray cat whom Makoto likes to pet.

Everyday, they also pass by this strange building. It's a building without windows and a bizarre metallic pipe sticking out, that one might say resembles an old warehouse or something of the sort. Haruka never paid much attention to it, just as he never pays much attention to anything in the scenery that doesn't contain a body of water or isn't particularly threatening. Makoto, however, always found himself intrigued by it; Particularly by the giant tube sticking out of the wall, because _what the hell is a building with a giant tube sticking out of the wall?_. Once, Makoto did share this thought with Haruka, who just shrugged it off, and upon further inquiry suggested that it might be - or if it wasn't, that at least it should be - a giant water slide. A giant water slide in an industrial-looking building sounded so unlikely that Makoto discarded the idea as soon as it came, and they kept walking home.

It was on a rainy Sunday, when Makoto's family had gone out, that the thought of the building passed by his head and made him look up on the internet just what that was supposed to be. Within a few clicks, he found himself on the website of some establishment called Wild Love, with pixelated laces and lips plastered all over. Sure enough, that was the page for a love hotel; Not the kind of website he would like to be seen browsing, but the pretty animations and photographic slideshows were quite alluring, and being on his own, Makoto figured it wouldn't be much of a problem to take a look around the page.

One of the photos, in particular, showed a very beautiful room, with some hologram-like mermaids for a wallpaper. Upon clicking to make the image bigger, an aperture in the wall could be seen, and reading through the features of the room, Makoto could deduce in a sherlockian fashion that the tube sticking out of the wall of the eerily-looking building was indeed a water slide; And then he had to wonder if Haruka had ever gotten inside that place to have known of such a thing, or if that really was just some display of powerful wishful thinking.

On the following day, as they walked down the street, he considered telling Haruka about his findings.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told, after seeing all those advertising texts and photographs, Makoto really wanted to get inside that room, just to see what kinds of features they had - and who knows, maybe deep inside he did want to enjoy water sliding with Haruka.

\- Haru, - said Makoto, turning his head on the direction of his friend's and pointing towards the so-called Wild Love place - do you remember when we talked about that building with the pipe?

\- Yeah. - Haruka nodded, barely bothering to look at it.

\- You said that should be a water slide, isn't that right?

\- I did. - he answered bluntly, as if there was nothing wrong with his guess, only then to explain himself - I know that's unlikely.

\- What if I told you it is indeed a water slide?

\- So is this a gym? - Haruka asked, his usual monotone voice making it sound almost like the building on his way had the duty to display some kind of water-related commodity.

\- Well... Not exactly... - Makoto replied timidly, letting out a small sigh of relief because apparently Haruka had never been into that establishment, or else he wouldn't have been able to pretend that well. - Let's say it's also a place where people go to stay fit.

Haruka raised a brow, turning his head to the pipe, and to Makoto, and back at the pipe. And Makoto couldn't help but notice the look on his friend's face, that for once beamed curiosity towards that building.

\- It's actually a love hotel. - he had to describe further when he realized the vaguely confused look on Haruka's face. - You know, the kind couples visit.

\- One of those with the fancy hot tubs?

So that was the most noteworthy thing Haruka had to say about love hotels.

\- Yeah, and the spinning beds. - Makoto couldn't help but amuse himself with the idea his 17-year-old friend had of a love hotel, as he continued to explain, - I saw some photographs on the website. It's quite beautiful inside.

\- Oh... - Haruka then looked downwards, and the childishly curious look on his face was now lost in thoughts of who-knows-what. Either way, Makoto was on a mission there, and there was something he wanted to ask as embarassing as it might potentially sound. Finally, Makoto asked Haruka, a big sheepish grin on his face:

\- I think we should try it out.

Haruka didn't look suspiciously, - out of all the weird reactions, that wouldn't be the worst, would it? - but he still had to worry over his budget.

\- Wouldn't that be expensive, though?

\- Don't worry, I checked the prices on the net, it's a budget price for that room. - that statement out of Makoto's mouth sounded suspiciously weak, and Haruka raised a brow, which forced Makoto to develop. - Well, if we split the bill that is.

Meaning it was probably a moderately expensive love hotel room. But, hey, if it indeed had a water slide inside, that would be worth it, wouldn't it? It wasn't like going out for a movie, and if nothing else, at least they could shift between water sliding and jacuzzi bathing, both of which were quite okay with Haruka.

And even if it didn't, well, his interest had been piqued already.

\- Alright.

It was easier than Makoto had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting inside the actual building, however, involved some fiddling around. Nothing too big, except for counting bills in a miserly fashion on a balcony - and in the end, Makoto did agree to pay the bigger half, - tinkering with weird-looking automated cashier machines, and Haruka looking dangerously athirst at the strategically-placed aquarium on the entrance, much for Makoto's dismay as he examined the signs all over the place advising discretion.

Let's say, it was just the usual.

Inside the building, they walked through sets of doors from which lewd moans could be heard, and made the whole experience a little more awkward - Realizing that, hey, this is indeed a love hotel. Couples visit this kind of thing, not for the most chaste of purposes. Then again, no big deal when there is a pool involved.

Those doors all had electronic displays above them, but only one of them was blinking, and Makoto could guess that was the highly anticipated water-themed room. They approached the door eagerly, and it was Makoto's turn to twist the doorknob and push the door, and God knows what they'd find there.

As they opened the door, the first thing they saw was a king-sized bed, with a couple of big pillows on turquoise sheets, and it did look ridiculously comfortable. The second thing was a huge transparent pipe full of water on the ceiling, which was probably part of the slide. And that's when automated holograms began to appear, the third thing being sets of fish-themed holograms fading in a big beam of blue light, and Haruka's shimmering blue eyes saw a water paradise.

He had to pay Makoto back sometime.

Makoto himself wasn't any less dazzled. Sure, he had an idea of how it would look, but the pictures were nothing like the actual holograms of fishes, dolphins and mermaids, all around a very comfortable bed in which Haruka had laid down while his pal stood looking dumbfounded. He got in, closing the door, and laid down by Haruka's side, both staring at the painted ceiling. The corner of his eyes could spot the holograms on the walls, as well as a trace of flowing water, all the while the loudspeakers under the bed played some monotone sleazy music. It felt a bit like when they were children, Makoto thought, as they stared at the sky looking for fish-shaped clouds, dream-shaped childlike clouds.

\- Makoto. - the sudden sound of Haruka's voice broke Makoto out of his daydreams. - Aren't we going to the water slide?

Makoto raised his head and looked towards the door, where the other guy was already standing.

\- Sure, - Makoto said as he got up, voice still a little wobbly from his drowsy state, and both headed to the water slide outside.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole thing was fun, if exhausting, and maybe they were indeed getting old. Unlike the rest of the hotel, the pool wasn't really anything special; It was an average pool with an average water slide, which was good enough for an hour of inadequate use of private space, climbing sets of stairs, running and slipping around, diving atop of Makoto's back.

They actually left the pool earlier than usual, because Haruka wanted to spend the last hour of the afternoon simply relaxing on his recently-discovered-water-paradise. After all, he knew he wouldn't be able to get inside that room again any time in the next year. That's how they ended up slumping down into the king-sized bed - which was indeed kingly, with all those buttons and mirrors and loudspeakers under the mattress.

The "loudspeakers under the mattress" part proved to be particularly troublesome for Makoto. As the guy recalled from surfing the website, supposedly that apparatus served the purpose of vibrating the bed according to the rythm of the song chosen by the couples during their lovemaking sessions. For them, it was almost like a massage while watching TV, which wasn't all so bad at first.

The vibrating bed, however, was starting to fret Makoto. He glanced to his left to check if Haruka was any affected by that, but what he found was Haruka half-asleep, half-looking at the water tube in the ceiling; He was laying on his side, so maybe that's why he wasn't so bothered.

Makoto shifted his left leg, in hopes of relieving a bit of the tingling sensation he felt, and then folded it upwards. Soon enough his body would get used to this, he thought. So much for balance; Only when a "boom" sound struck precisely on his groin that he decided he had to do something about that sound system. The music itself was good, but why the hell did they have to build speakers under the bed is what Makoto had to wonder. Sure there must be some perverts that enjoy it, but for those who don't, there had to be some kind of control to turn off the vibration, right?

Resignedly, he sat on the bed, still ridge, and took a good look at the control panel. There were a bunch of numbered buttons that didn't mean much to the average person, and probably even less for the average turned-on, sleepy guy who'd never been into a love hotel before. There was a couple of buttons under a display screen that seemed to serve for temperature control, and a few did look like they had something to do with the music, but it wasn't clear what they were supposed to do. Makoto decided to not fiddle with it - after all, he thought, who knows what kinds of freaky things those buttons can do? Besides, he wouldn't want to wake up Haruka from his seemingly comfortable slumber.

Another glance to his back, and the sight of Haruka dozing so peacefully convinced him to just get up and go to the bathroom for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto walked into the bathroom, arousal keeping him from any sense of shame he might have had when he entered the hotel and making him throw his trunks on the floor, aiming for some relief.  
The bathroom itself wasn't too fancy, except for a few commodities scattered here and there – a pair of embroidered towels, small bottles of luxury cosmetics, and fruit-flavored condoms. Makoto thought it was a little excessive, but he wouldn't complain about that, not in his current state.

He got into the hot tub, immersing in warm water as he forced himself to sit down slowly. Makoto really enjoyed that sensation, of warm soft water engulfing his knees, then lower parts, stomach, and all the way up to his chest. Maybe he just wasn't in his best shape to do that, seeing as his body begged for release; So he stretched out his legs, throwing back his head into the edge of the tub, and began to entertain himself with his hand, working out a slow stroke from his balls to the tip of his member.

Makoto especially liked to do it underwater. Truth be told, Makoto was generally a pretty stiff person, despite his apparent calm demeanor; Because even the slightest things would make him overly sentimental, one might say his body had a way of staying strong, because there were things he had to take care of. The water was one of the few things that could calm him a bit; It made his muscles relax, and his tall body feel lighter. (Other things that would calm him a bit were his family, and Haruka.)

Maybe one could also attribute to this stiffness the fact that he'd never had a girlfriend.

Makoto had been trying to think of things to stimulate himself, and that's when it hit him what a weird situation he had dragged himself into. There was something really pathetic about a young, good-looking boy jerking off on his own in a love hotel room, he thought - no, really, anyone would - and that's when his head began to be swept by thoughts of Haru.  
How nice it would be if he and Haru were actually partners going into a love hotel, for that place was way too big and luxurious for singles, Makoto thought. They would have carressed each other as they sled down the water slide, perhaps wrapped in eachother's inner thighs; Afterwards, they could've had more fun in the pool, with Haru pulling up his shirt and--

And that's when Haruka opened the bathroom door and barged in on a whim, not noticing the room was already occupied until he stepped into something fluffy and, wait, is this a pair of underpants?

Lifting up his head, there was a bright-red Makoto, looking as bewildered as if the tube had just broken off and turned the whole scenery into a reenaction of Titanic.

No, there wasn't a flood in the bathroom; It was just the sight of Haruka at such an inconvenient moment that made him shocked like that. Maybe it would have been a little less worse, hadn't he been moaning just when the clicking sound was heard, or hadn't his stupid eyes gone directly to Haruka's groin, which clearly indicated that the other guy also had an arousal to take care of.  
Neither situation happened, so Makoto just stood there looking half-dead.

\- S-sorry! - Haruka shouted as loud as Haruka would, agitated eyes still going all over the place just to take a fucking clue, and then slammed the door.

Because he still didn't have a clue. And his legs felt weak.

Haruka put his weight against the door and slipped down to the floor, and that's when the situation clicked to him, which was about how long it took for him to hear Makoto's laugh from inside the bathroom, indicating that he probably had just realized it too.

They were friends, after all.

There was a nice moment of peacefulness, followed by Makoto speaking in a gentle tone:

\- You can come in, Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I would get to the porn on this but I did not. PLEASE JUST PRETEND THEY DID IT IN THE END. I give up

\- I knew you liked doing it underwater too, huh? - Makoto said with a wee chuckle.

\- Oh, shut up, - Haruka said in an annoyed tone, although he was undeniably smiling a little as he said that, as far as "Haruka smiling" goes. He walked into the bathroom, at that point visibly even more turned on, and looking downwards, because he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to try and cover the tent in his swimming trunks by pulling his shirt, but that would be even more pitiful, wouldn't it? So he'd better take off that shirt, at least, and accept the invite to get into the tub.

Makoto, on the other hand, who was still trying to catch up his breath, simply smiled gently; Perhaps because the water covered any reason for guilt he might have had. While Haruka stripped, his eyes went back to the tub, all encircled in his private zone, and he splashed some water into his face, just to make sure that wasn't all a dream.

Haruka got into the tub and sat down, taking off his trunks under water and tossing them aside, which did make Makoto widen his eyes for a moment there. It'd been a long time since they'd last been naked together like this, and maybe the first time they'd been like that all erect. It was a little awkward, considering that both knew what happened to the cum when they jerked off in the water, but it was... okay.  
But, maybe, it'd be more okay if they were at least touching each other.

\- Haru, can you... - Makoto began to think out loud, but he stopped as soon as he grasped his own words, and a silence spread through the air.  
Neither really wanted to finish the sentence, although both knew what it meant, and both wanted it, perhaps not so secretly.

So it was Haruka's turn to take the initiative. He, who had thrown back his head, was now looking straight into Makoto's eyes, and looking like a mess of astonishment and lust as well. He started pushing his body closer to Makoto's, if apprehensively, still silently agreeing to it.

Haruka kneeled to work his way through the other guy's legs, squeezing his feet, and knees, and thighs, until he was spread in front of Makoto. Though he didn't just stop there, and, before going further, looked into Makoto's eyes, as if looking for a hint of agreement. If the guy's desirous eyes were any indicative, - Makoto's characteristic stare when he craved for something was especially fiery, Haruka knew, and it made him even more lustful, - he finally pushed his crotch area against Makoto's, who gasped in return.

As for Makoto, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it, though it was unexpected; And even more unexpected was the way Haruka began to hold his shoulder muscles, pressing between squeezes as he tried to sustain himself to grind harder. Makoto responded by burying his head in Haruka's shoulder, and lightly wrapping his arms around him, taking the opportunity to feel the skin on his back.

They had given each other a couple of handjobs before, - way back when they were curious, horny teenagers, - but this wasn't like that; This was more like honest hungry exploration, trying to feel up every inch of the other's body, and because of that they knew well how each other developed. Indeed, they had developed well, and maybe too well for simply being single at 17.

But they were still at it. It was clear that both were no experts at this kind of thing, and even if that position was alright - and they could spend all day wrapped in each other like that - it just wasn't enough.

That's when Makoto stretched out his arm, reaching for Haruka's bottom. He passed his hand through his butt, and moved his finger near the hole, teasingly, quietly begging for more.  
He prayed that this wasn't asking too much. Haruka responded by stopping his movements, instead leaning into Makoto's body, and Makoto could feel the other guy's cock harden slightly at the teasing motion of his finger.

Maybe, Makoto thought, those luxury cosmetics and condoms wouldn't be so excessive after all.


End file.
